Helado de tres sabores
by Masunny Azarela
Summary: Cuando hay diferentes sabores en un helado, ¿Cómo descubrir el favorito? Sencillo: probándolos. Quizá te topes con un sabor amargo, que ni siquiera te guste. O probar uno que no te encante por completo. Pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encuentres tu sabor favorito de por vida, y conseguirás la satisfacción que querías. ¿Será lo mismo con el amor?


**DISCLAIMER: Codename Kids Next Door no me pertenece, son propiedad de Mr. Warburton y Cartoon Network. Este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Contemplad una de las primeras ideas de fics que salió de la mente de su servidora c': amo a 86 y su estruendosa personalidad, es mi personaje favorito fuera del Sector V. Y pues, con ella hay muchos shippings, y sé que el predominante es 86/60.**

 **Pero si quieres leer de esa pareja... te recomiendo que le des atrás y busques** **No es un adiós** **de** **ConnorKurasay** **porque aquí verás cualquier ship menos ese XD**

 **Encontrarán a nuestros tres galanes del Sector V metiéndose de alguna u otra manera en la vida de nuestra hermosa pecosa, así que disfruten este Three shot (no sé si exista esa expresión... de no ser así, no olvides que yo la inventé :v) esperando que les guste ;D**

 **NOTA: Sean suspicaces en la lectura, habrán líneas escritas en primera persona de las cuales son narradas únicamente por Fanny o3o**

* * *

Soledad. Una palabra bastante común, prácticamente la escuchas a diario. El problema es que nadie nunca se toma la molestia para pensar en cuánto dolor causa, o simplemente no les importa. Se siente como cuando no encuentras voz que te consuele. Como cuando la lluvia cae encima y no hallas ni paraguas o tejado que te refugie. Cuando te das cuenta que hasta los perros corren mejor suerte. Pero, sobretodo, la soledad también puede resumirse en otra palabra: Yo.

El día más doloroso para cualquier chico del barrio está tocando mis puertas. Mañana olvidaré estos años de mi niñez y sé que a la única persona que le importa es a mí. Nadie expresó alguna señal de tristeza o amargura porque todos están deseando que me largue para "por fin respirar" o "no quedar sordos con mis griteríos". —expresó con hastío la futura decomisionada tras recordar como, de manera accidental, escuchó a número 78 y 65.3 sostener aquella conversación— ¿Qué se han creído? ¡Sin mí Los chicos del barrio se irían al caño!

—Señorita, no grite de ese modo que espantará la clientela. —Ordenó un hombre de gran altura, cuerpo rechoncho, que no pasaba de los cuarenta años. En la esquina superior derecha de su camisa se leía un membrete con el nombre de "Richard Stuart". En ese instante, Fanny se percató en el detalle de que no se hallaba sola o en su casa, sino en la heladería "Nice cream", lugar donde se vendían los helados más deliciosos del planeta, o al menos eso opinaba ella. Su único anhelo era que el sabor a chocolate calmara su furia interior y le causara paz, mas fue en vano por dos razones. Primero, porque un helado no podía curar una herida profunda que calaba dentro de su ser y segundo...

—Odio el chocolate. —Apartó su copita lejos. No sabía por qué diablos había escogido chocolate, su sabor favorito siempre fue la fresa, ningún otro sabor le había superado. Sólo quiso probar uno diferente y resultó ser una mala decisión.

—Puede ordenar otra cosa. —indicó el vendedor con la intención de hacerle gastar dinero.

—Sí, es verdad... —respondió la pelirroja con desgano, consciente de su jugarreta—. Pido entonces un helado de sesos, ¡Para colocarlos en tu cabeza!

Un poco sorprendido ante tal falta de respeto, el hombre arrugó las cejas y se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina. Estando en el marco volteó hacia ella para indicarle unas últimas palabras.

—No sé qué se cree, señorita, pero si sigue así nadie la querrá. —Entró y cerró tras de sí la puerta.

Ochenta y seis agitó un puño frente al hombre antes de que desaparezca, sin embargo, una vez fuera de vista se le volvió a decaer el semblante. Dicha persona sin siquiera conocerla ya le había dictado la condena de que se quedaría sola para toda la vida, nadie la querría. Mantuvo apretada su mano contra la mesa, se reclinó hacia el espaldar del sillón con la cabeza enfrentando al techo, lanzó un suspiro de pena. Nadie conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos, mucho menos él, ese inepto chaparro de pacotilla de quien se había enamorado. Respiraba de manera agitada, empezaba a ponerse colorada, observaba aquel ventilador con tanta rabia que no dudaba en que, en cualquier momento, se desquitaría con cualquier objeto que se le avecine. Pero después de unos segundos se incorporó de golpe en su asiento al sentir algo meloso recorrer por sus manos; las agitó con fastidio y amargura al percibir que terminó siendo la copita la que pagó los platos rotos (literalmente). El resto del chocolate se esparcía por toda la mesa.

—¡Demonios! —Continuaba limpiándose las manos de manera desesperada—. De acuerdo, no te angusties, Fanny. Hay que ver el lado positivo de esta situación, ¡mañana todo habrá terminado! Me olvidaré de estos tarados y, por fin, viviré tranquila, sin papeleo que llenar, sin quejas que escuchar, sin órdenes que cumplir, y sin...

Al pensar en su persona sentía como si un rayo la partía en dos. Le dolía tan solo el mencionar, siquiera pensar su nombre. Lanzó un suspiro de pena, cansancio, e incluso algo de fastidio hacia sí misma.

— ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? De tantos chicos, podía encontrar alguno con quien por lo menos hubiera tenido oportunidad, pero fuiste tú. —expresó entre susurros.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar al igual que los brazos. Esa sensación de debilidad volvía a atacarla. Cerró los ojos un segundo y apoyó su barbilla en el borde de la mesa. Sabía con claridad que resultó perdedora en esa batalla, dicho recuerdo le resultaba tortuoso, incluso si él ya había sido decomisionado. Ella aún se acordaba sus sentimientos, su pensar, sus sensaciones ocultas; sin duda alguna, esa era una de las razones por las que deseaba que borrasen su memoria, no quería recordar la única batalla en la que perdió sin permitirle lanzar por lo menos un ataque: la batalla del amor.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

La decomisión de uno de los sectores más memorables en la historia de KND, estaba a días de efectuarse. Un sabor agridulce se percibía en el sentir de estos muchachos, ya que pese a su tristeza, les alegraba que La base lunar seguía otorgándoles misiones, en vez de agregarlos a la temida "lista negra". Podían disfrutar sus últimos días juntos, haciendo lo que más les gustaba, defender a todos los niños de la tiranía adulta, como si se tratase de cualquier otra aventura. Lamentablemente, eso incluía a los interminables sermones de la gruñona 86. Agente que no podía estar más molesta que nunca. Sabían que, al enterarse que el Conde Tundácula irrumpió en su casa y fallidamente trataron de salvar a su hermano menor, Paddy, de una de las tundas más viles que este malvado haya realizado, gritarles y reclamarles era lo menos que iba a hacer. Porque a ella no le importaba cuan cerca esté su decomisión, seguían siendo agentes activos, y ella seguía siendo su superior. Cargo del cual, en ocasiones, gustaba abusar de él.

—Por supuesto que "El legendario Sector V" estaba preparado para algo como esto. Sería sencillo para agentes "experimentados" como ustedes. Y, sin embargo, ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Quieren explicarme como No pudieron evitar una simple tunda?! —gritaba la pelirroja a los cinco agentes.

—Simplemente hubo un contratiempo. Hicimos lo que pudimos, número 86. —aclaró el líder del sector, número Uno. Sabía que un paso en falso haría estallar su furia.

— ¿Contratiempo? Busquense una mejor excusa. —Tomó su libreta de apuntes—. Espero todos los que creen que son "el mejor sector" lean este reporte para bajar sus expectativas.

—Pero no es para tanto, pudo haber sido peor de no ser porque después llegamos. —se defendió número Dos.

Grave error.

Al segundo, la superior ya estaba frente suyo presionando su dedo índice en el pecho del muchacho, él podía sentir su aliento como si se tratase de un dragón, causándole un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Acaso me estás diciendo exagerada? ¡¿Tienes más experiencia que yo para decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo?!

—No, no, no, no, solo...

—¡Entonces cierra la boca! Creo que añadiré "falta de respeto a la autoridad" en mi reporte. —Siguió anotando con picardía en su mirada.

—Pero no fue nuestra culpa. —añadió Tres con cierta pena—. Es que tuvimos que esperar a que Número Cuatro saliera de su castigo por...

La japonesa no pudo seguir debido a que alguien le tapó la boca.

—Por pequeños detalles que nos hacían falta antes de ir a la misión. —culminó número Cinco, mirando de reojo a su líder quien se llevó la mano a la cabeza debido a la pequeña imprudencia de número Tres.

Porque todos sabían que, en cuanto 86 se entere de _la razón_ de su atraso, su llamarada de cólera no iba a parar. Número Cuarto miró a Kuki con el ceño fruncido y mostrando su puño, pero su mirada cambió a una más nerviosa cuando sintió la presencia de la pelirroja cerca de él.

—No se puede esperar más de ti, número Cuatro, ¿verdad? Fallando a misiones desde tiempos inmemorables.

—¿Q-qué? Eso no es cierto, díganle chicos. —Sus amigos decidieron ignorar el comentario, haciendo como si no hablaban con ellos. Cuatro los miró con más furia.

—Reporte de la misión 584 del Sector V —leía la escocesa—. El agente, Número Cuarto, nuevamente, y como es usual, echó a perder el improbable éxito en la encomienda mandada. Su insolencia repercutió en los resultados, dejando en evidencia que es un inepto, molesto, descerebrado, ¡y además con horrible cabello!... bitácora de número Ochenta y seis, fin del reporte.

Cada línea la leyó con más reproche. Al terminar su lectura, cerró la carpeta con tanta fuerza y rapidez que un ligero viento sopló el mechón de cabello que sobresalía de la cabeza del güero. Absolutamente nada de lo que decía ahí le pareció de su agrado. Esa niña fue colmando su paciencia cada día más, y todo tenía su límite. Él no era de las personas que dejaba pasar la situación, debía responder, su impulso se lo pedía.

La escocesa estaba por irse dándoles la espalda, cuando todas sus acciones fueron truncadas por un horrible sonido que llegó a su sistema auditivo.

—Creo que olvidaste poner en tu reporte ¡cuan mandona y molesta eres!

Lo que más odiaba escuchar, era el desagradable sonido que causaba un niño cuando osaba a alzarle la voz. Sonrió por lo bajo, creyó que sería un poco interesante escuchar sus reclamos. Volteó hacia el güero otra vez, notando un cambio en el rostro del niño que no solo mostraba furia, más bien fastidio.

—Ya me tienes cansado por cómo nos has tratado todos estos días, y si nadie pensaba decírtelo, yo lo haré, porque no eres nadie para andar gritando y dándonos órdenes estúpidas, ¡No manches! Tú estuviste ahí cuando me castigaron, y nos enviaste a esa misión a propósito solo para terminar regañándonos. ¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Entrar a la casa de El Jefe en la madrugada?

Fanny pensó en las palabras adecuadas para responder, pero no esperaba que el güero diga algo coherente. A decir verdad, nadie imaginó una respuesta que, a fin de cuentas, tenía toda la razón. Solo que no se atrevían a decírselo.

—Te ordeno que controles ese tono de voz conmigo. —El acento que efectuó la muchacha era más calmada, conteniendo su furia.

—Cuatro, será mejor que...

—Espera, aún no he terminado. —interrumpió al pedido de Dos— ¿Quieres que baje la voz? ¡Cómo! Lo único que tú haces es gritar y gritar. Apuesto a que todos están hartos de ti pero no te lo dicen por temor, pero yo no te tengo miedo.

—¿Me tendrías miedo si te encierro en un calabozo para que aprendas a respetar?

—Y por cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? ¡Estoy a punto de ser decomisionado! Y lo único por lo que voy a estar contento ¡Es que no te recordaré nunca más!

De parte del grupo restante sonó un suspiro en conjunto. El silencio que todos estaban esperando llegó, pero de la manera más incomoda e inoportuna posible. Cuatro soltó una cruel confesión, usar la decomisión como amenaza no fue del todo atinado, y menos al lanzarle la indirecta a número 86, alguien que, en efecto, no era tan querida por muchos, pero nunca imaginaron que alguien fuera capaz de pronunciar tal ofensa hacia ella.

Aunque Fanny era la más sorprendida, batallando con su propia mente se encontraba. Todos estos últimos días que le quedaban junto al Sector V decidió aprovecharlos para traerlos una, y otra, y otra vez a La base lunar, con el único objetivo de verlo, de estar a su lado por lo menos al término de su reporte, sin pronunciar alguna palabra, algún gesto que incitaba a sus sentimientos, absolutamente nada más que seguir siendo gritona y mandona con él. En realidad no podía dejar de ser ella misma, incluso frente al chico que le gustaba, aquel güero que en esos momentos ya demostró fastidio hacia su presencia. Lo cual le dolía tanto, lo que menos deseaba era alejarlo tal y como lo estaba logrando, ahora mostraba más molestia que de costumbre. Nunca quiso que las cosas llegaran a este punto, soñó con decirle sus sentimientos, pero en ese instante veía como las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban se iban desvaneciendo.

— ¡Número Cuatro! Te ordeno a que te retractes de lo que dijiste. —habló su líder con un tono más serio que de costumbre.

En ningún momento el güero cuestionó la gravedad de sus palabras y no estaba dispuesto a siquiera reflexionar en ello. Su orgullo lo cegó, habló lo que pensaba, y la sorpresa también cayó para sí mismo ya que ni él esperaba decir palabras tan sentidas como esas. En realidad, no pensaba disculparse de ninguna manera. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la nave, caminaba a paso lento con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Los muchachos quedaron boquiabiertos, su mente no echó cabida al hecho de que Cuatro _realmente_ se canse del maltrato de Fanny; sí, ellos también lo estaban, pero no creyeron que lo que hizo el australiano haya sido necesario.

La escocesa se mantuvo quieta mientras veía cada paso que daba el niño. No quería que las cosas terminaran así, pensaba en alguna manera para detener el tiempo pero este corría, mientras apartaba más al güero de su alcance.

—Número Cuatro, detente.

Sus labios pronunciaron instintivamente esas palabras. Pero no obtuvo resultado, el rubio siguió con su camino.

—Número Cuatro, dije que te detengas.

Sus dedos presionaron con la costura de sus bolsillos, encorvó su espalda un poco, y resopló un mechón de su cabello que irrumpía con su vista. Por alguna razón, el resto no podía hacer nada más que ver, sabían que en cuanto uno de ellos interfería en la situación, los resultados no serían favorables para ninguno de los bandos. Pero Fanny ya se estaba cansando, sus manos se formaron como puños, apretando con tal fuerza que sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar, un calor se apoderó de su cuerpo al grado de ruborizar sus mejillas. Se conocía, ese era el momento en el que explotaba, quiso evitarlo, pero no lo quería dejar ir, no al chico con quien sentía tantas emociones, no al que quisiera para sí... no al único que se apoderó de su corazón.

—¡WALLY!

Su pie derecho se mantuvo levitando en el aire, quedando completamente estático; la sorpresa invadió su ser. Si bien lo recordaba, venía a ser la primera vez que número 86 lo llamaba por su nombre en vez de su número. Giró su cuerpo hacia la muchacha, y tanto él como el resto del equipo quedaron anonadados al contemplar tal escena.

Su ceño seguía fruncido, sus mejillas rosadas, su temple fúrico. Y en ese instante, una lágrima corrió por su pómulo izquierdo, bajando hasta gotear en su barbilla. Se dirigió otra después de esa, seguida de muchas más. Ni un sollozo, ni un berrinche, solo lágrimas puras caían desde su gruñona mirada. Cuánto se odió a sí misma al permitir que otros seres vieran su lado débil, y ya no quería seguir avergonzándose llorando por algo que hasta para ella sonaba ridículo. Posó su brazo sobre sus ojos para secar las lágrimas con rapidez, y corrió lejos de ahí, sin ver los rostros de los chicos, o si tenían alguna pregunta, ya no quería ver a nadie.

44A y 44B se acercaron a la puerta al instante en que 86 estaba por irse, recibiendo el empujón que ella les dio a cada uno para que se quiten de su camino. Desconcertados, los gemelos se miraron entre sí con cierta intriga de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Wally dio un respingo al escuchar las palabras de número Cinco, y así toparse con las miradas decepcionadas de sus cuatro amigos. Lanzó un suspiro, recién dedicó tiempo a pensar en si lo que había dicho realmente lo sentía, si estaba dispuesto a disfrutar el peor momento de todo Chico del barrio solo con el fin de olvidarla. Quizá debía actuar pronto antes que sea demasiado tarde. Nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna, sus miradas le decían todo, debía ir a disculparse inmediatamente. Algo en su interior pensaba que era lo correcto, pero mantenía su orgullo, y simplemente no era bueno pidiendo perdón. Mas no había otra solución, lo haría por sus propios méritos o bien sabía que su equipo le obligaría a hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, y sin más preámbulos se fue hacia su encuentro, entre más rápido lo hacía menos sufrimiento tendría a cambio.

Aunque comprendía que era lo correcto, número Tres miró al güero alejarse con cierto recelo. Decidió bajar la mirada para disimular el asunto.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Su mano se aproximaba a la manija, el tembleque de sus dedos evitaba que realice alguna acción, simplemente no podía abrir la puerta. Pensó por unos segundos en lo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse, a la temible 86, después de aquel inconveniente, sería probable que él sea la última persona que quisiera ver. Pero debía hacerlo, las miradas de su equipo caían sobre sus hombros, no tenía oportunidad a cambiar de parecer. Así que se armó de valor y de manera muy rápida abrió la puerta de la oficina para encontrarse con dicha agente.

Se mantuvo revisando el papeleo que había en su escritorio, con dos columnas de carpetas a los lados.

—Si vas a decir algo, solo hazlo, no tengo todo el día.

Siquiera alzó la mirada para ver al güero, que estaba con un temple muy nervioso; efectivamente, esa frialdad le heló el cuerpo, esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte, quizá uno que otro golpe en el trayecto, pero no que lo castigue con la indiferencia. Tragó saliva, comenzó a cuestionar en el lío que se había metido.

—Bueno es que... yo... yo... yo... yo...

— "Tú, tú, tú..." hay unas capacitaciones de buen habla en el piso de abajo, puedes tomar unas clases si deseas.

No podía creer el contraataque que la pelirroja estaba lanzando. No le parecía nada gracioso, y bien comprendía que estaba disfrutando el asunto, eso no se lo iba a permitir.

—Oye, ya bajale. Apenas entro y ni siquiera me dejas decir nada. Vine aquí por una razón, y será mejor que la diga antes que me arrepienta. —El güero hizo una pausa para tragar una bocanada de aire—. Lo lamento. No dije esas cosas en serio, y merezco cualquier castigo de tu parte, pero sólo quiero que me disculpes por lo sucedido... ¡Cielos! ¡Lo logré! —exclamó para después lanzar un suspiro.

La mente del rubio estaba preparada para cualquier avalancha de emociones que se le avecine. La había visto molesta, no iba a esperar menos de una de las niñas más iracundas que haya conocido. Solo quería acabar con ese terrible error lo más pronto posible y pasar los últimos días que le quedaban en la organización en paz. Cerró los ojos y se rogó a sí mismo para contenerse y no crear otra pelea en cuanto escuchara sus gritos. Lo que él no esperaba, era que suceda todo lo contrario.

—Yo... también fui grosera contigo. Del mismo modo te ofrezco una disculpa.

Abrió un ojo para inspeccionar por si acaso no era un sueño. En realidad, Fanny pronunció esas palabras. Ahora la cuestión para Wally era qué hacer ahora, debido a que nunca imaginó la posibilidad de si aceptaba sus disculpas fácilmente. Los pensamientos de él se bloquearon, en ese instante su mente quedó en blanco sin respuesta que ofrecerle. Acto que la escocesa notó.

—¡Te vas a quedar callado ¿o qué?!

—Perdón, perdón, solo que... —Un pequeño silencio permitió que se le ocurra una solución—. Yo acepto tus disculpas, si tu aceptas las mías.

Fanny entendía que el güero se estaba esforzando demasiado al decir esas simples palabras, él no era de los chicos que tenían facilidad de habla. No debía dejársela tan difícil.

—Me parece un buen trato. —Y extendió su mano hacia el rubio.

Quien observó aquel gesto con cautela, un poco de nervios debido a la madurez en la que ella estaba llevando la situación. Pero simplemente la muchacha vio como la única salida para enterrar este horrible acontecimiento en el olvido. Pensó que si tal vez aceptaba sus disculpas con facilidad, Wally podría notar algo diferente, aparte de solo verla como su autoridad.

El güero aceptó el trato y ambos se dieron el apretón de manos que cerraba el caso. Pero resultó que la solución fue demasiado fácil, que en ese momento ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, qué más hacer; nunca hubo afinidad cómo para haber creado otro tema de conversación, solo debían dejarse llevar por el silencio incómodo que estaba efectuándose. Uno de ellos debía atreverse a romper esa extraña sensación y, para el rubio, ya no había razón aparente por la cual quedarse en ese lugar.

—Bueno... si no hay nada más pues... mejor me voy.

La mente de la pelirroja desarrolló un sinnúmero de posibilidades sobre lo que sucedería ante cualquier reacción de su parte. Si lo dejaba ir, dentro de poco él sería decomisionado, ¡Su propia decomisión estaba cerca! Si confesaba sus sentimientos, cual fuese su reacción, tanto él como ella lo olvidarían. Simplemente no hallaba el beneficio, era como si su tiempo ya había terminado. Mas algo dentro de su ser le decía que el momento indicado era aquel, lo tenía frente suyo, estaban a solas, y perderán sus memorias tan pronto que no se podía tomar el lujo de desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

En el segundo que el güero giró parte de su cuerpo en dirección a la salida se detuvo en seco al escuchar el llamado de la pelirroja, recuperando el tono de voz fuerte y mandón que, por más que él quería ocultarlo, le aterraba. Volvió hacia su persona, siendo ella ahora quien sintió temor ya que su rostro mostró cierto fastidio, en realidad quería irse, escapar de esa incómoda atmósfera. En cuanto su mente quiso desistir y dejarlo ir, decidió obligarse a sí misma a decirlo. Solo necesitaba saber la verdad, descubrir en qué parte del corazón del rubio se encontraba ella.

—Yo... tengo algo que decirte.

Wally cambió su mirada al escuchar sus palabras, observó el rostro de la muchacha ablandándose. Ya no quería más problemas así que lo mejor era escucharla, sea lo que sea que vaya a decir. No imaginaba la gravedad del asunto, siquiera lo suponía, solo se mantuvo quieto esperando que la escocesa prosiga.

Pero no lo hacía.

—¿Y bien?

—Es que... es complicado.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres decirlo ahora?

—¡Que sí! Solo que...

—Solo que...

—¡Lo estás haciendo más difícil!

—¿Yo? ¡Tú eres la que se hace trabas! Si vas a decir algo ¡dilo ya!

—¡Está bien te lo diré!

En ese instante, el cuerpo del güero se heló al sentir las manos de la pelirroja agarrándolo de los hombros, sentía como sus palmas presionaban su chamarra naranja, acortando la distancia entre los dos. Fanny notó su sorpresa, lo que aumentó su miedo por confesar la verdad, insistiendo dentro de sí que deje todo, pero sentía que debía terminar esa situación. No había vuelta atrás, lo mejor era que confesara la verdad. Al menos eso pensaba ella.

—Número Cuatro, yo...

—¿Güero, estás aquí?

Ambos se exaltaron al notar la presencia de alguien más dentro de la oficina, posicionando sus miradas hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba la persona que entró en tiempo inoportuno. Número Tres agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza, más aún al ver como la pelirroja sostenía los hombros de su amigo.

—Lo siento, solo venía porque ya debemos irnos. Yo... no quería interrumpir.

Fue ahí cuando las mejillas del güero se tornaron rojas cual tomate, logrando que por instinto separe sus brazos de un tirón, con la fuerza suficiente para provocar un tambaleo en el cuerpo de 86. No pudo evitar mirarlo molesta por tal maltrato, mas el rubio estaba ocupado en tratar de darle una explicación a Tres.

—¿Qué rayos creíste? ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! Solo... solo... yo que sé ¡pero no era nada!

Fanny miró con cierta sorpresa su reacción, en cierto modo le recordó a sí misma cuando estaba frente a la persona que le gustaba. Porque siempre quiso ocultar la verdad, no prestaba oído a los rumores, nunca unió cabos, cegó su vista con el fin de no tener presente el hecho que muchos ya sabían, lo que era obvio, y sobretodo, lo que Wally no podía esconder, sus sentimientos hacia la persona que _a él_ le gustaba. Suspiró, ya que esa era la única razón por la cual calló todo ese tiempo, recurriendo a la vana esperanza de la cuenta regresiva hacia su decomisión. Mas no podía quitarle los sentimientos que él ha tenido por años. Esa pequeña señal le recordó lo obvio: para Cuatro, ella no es más que Número 86, y en tan poco tiempo no podía cambiar eso.

La pelirroja se incorporó, acercándose hacia la pequeña discusión entre los dos niños.

—Pero, ¿qué más querías que piense? —añadió Tres

—¡Que solo estábamos conversando! —exclamó Cuatro.

—A ver ¡Se callan los dos!

Al milisegundo, los agentes se pusieron en fila, posición firme. Ya era por impulso realizar tal acción al escuchar la voz fuerte de 86. Ella caminó hacia los dos con las manos en la espalda.

—Tú, aprende a tocar la puerta antes de entrar, ¡Sobretodo en mi oficina! —Kuki asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente—. Y tú, la conversación terminó hace tiempo, ¡así que largo!

De nuevo, el impulso actuó por ambos y dieron media vuelta para ya irse, 86 se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Mas los pasos del güero se detuvieron antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Un momento.

Pensó que iba a funcionar, pero por alguna extraña razón el güero se hallaba más avispado que de costumbre; maldijo por lo bajo, ya que no se le había ocurrido alguna otra idea, debía pensar rápido. Kuki se detuvo para ver a su amigo observando a 86 con cierta molestia. Él se sentía seguro porque se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la pelirroja.

—Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme, así que no me iré hasta saberlo.

Tragó saliva, sus párpados subían y bajaban con frecuencia, mientras que por fuera mostraba tranquilidad, en su interior estaba gritando con ganas de arrancarse los cabellos de la furia. Ahora hubiera preferido que Kuki aparezca antes de que siquiera haya emitido palabra alguna. Inhaló, ese segundo de tiempo le quedaba para salir ilesa. Siempre fue inteligente, rápida y tenaz, era momento de usar todas esas cualidades.

Exhaló... y no se le ocurrió nada.

Wally seguía inmóvil esperando su respuesta. Y finalmente 86 se acercó hacia él, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí, es verdad. Quería decirte que... tienes una mancha aquí. —dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo cierta parte de su chamarra.

—¿Qué?

Ahora el impulso le realizó una mala jugada. En el momento que observó hacia abajo, sintió el azote del dedo de la muchacha en su nariz. Era Wally quien tenía el ceño fruncido en ese momento.

—Me dijeron por ahí que aún caes en esa broma. No creí que existiera gente tan tonta pero, resulta que me equivoqué.

Cuando Wally estaba por responder, a sus oídos llegó la risita que número Tres, quien se tapaba la boca con las manos para no carcajear. Más coraje le dio ver el rostro triunfante de 86.

—¡No es justo! No estaba atento, es todo.

—¿En serio? Esta bien, lo haré ahora, pero primero limpiate lo que tienes aquí.

—¿Dónde?

Nuevamente la escocesa hizo de las suyas. En ese momento, ninguna de las dos pudo contener sus carcajadas. Wally no podía decidirse en qué risa le fastidiaba más.

—Y tú de qué te ríes. —Decidió lanzar su furia hacia Kuki.

—Lo siento, es que, no puedo creer que aún caigas en esa broma. Por cierto ¿qué tienes ahí?

—¿Qué cosa?

Ahora fue el turno de número Tres, sus risas sonaron con mas fuerza. Cuatro gruñía por lo bajo mientras sus manos se formaron como puños. Sin avisar, tomó a la japonesa del brazo obligándola a caminar a su paso rápido, ella lanzó un pequeño grito del susto para continuar con sus burlas hacia él.

X-X-X-X-X

Y así nada más, los dejé ir. Yo nunca formé parte de su vida, ¿por qué iba a obligarlo? ¿Podría se peor? Quizá estuviera un poquito más tranquila _si tan solo_ tuviera a alguien a mi lado para que escuche mis penas, ¡Pero no! A nadie le importa, no les interesa saber siquiera cómo me siento, porque piensan que me encanta estar molesta y gritando todo el tiempo.

A ver, muchacha, espera ahí. ¿Acaso viniste a lamentarte? ¿No se supone que debías recobrar fuerzas? Ya estás a un día de tu decomisión, deberías sentirte contenta. No recordarás nada de esto. Además, nadie hubiera hecho esa tan buena acción como la mía. Solo las cobardes luchan por un amor que hasta ellas saben que nunca funcionará, yo sí soy realista. Y no me importa cuantas veces he tenido que sacrificar mi felicidad, ¡siempre lo he hecho!

Siempre...

Siempre tuve que mostrar mi dureza antes que mis verdaderos sentimientos, siempre tuve que realizar el trabajo sucio... siempre fui la que nunca se quejaba ante cualquier situación apremiante, siempre fui la del duro corazón, quienes algunos hasta dudan que tenga uno. Y sobretodo, siempre tendré que ser la que, a fin de cuentas... quede en segundo plano.

¿Por qué _siempre_ tiene que ser así?

No le importaba siquiera ver a los lados para ver si había alguien, sinceramente eso ya no le interesaba, nunca fue así, porque ya se cansó de andar esperando a alguien para que esté a su lado, ya que en ningún momento apareció. Nadie estaba para ella, la agente más dura de la organización, quien estaba a punto de ser decomisionada, quien pasó por un extraño y doloroso amorío platónico, quien con solo un abrazo podía sentirse mejor, no tenía un alma que la ampare en ese momento.

No había nadie.

Estampó su cara contra la mesa, rodeó su rostro con los brazos, y finalmente lloró, con el sentimiento y la fuerza suficiente para demostrar que en esos momentos, se sentía con el corazón roto. Aquella no era una ocasión de llorar por caprichos, porque para ella, estar sola era algo de lo cual merecía derramar lágrimas.

El establecimiento se encontraba completamente vacío, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la niña, que retumbaban debajo de la mesa. El eco de sus penas se percibía conforme la brisa del viento avanzaba. Quería detenerse, cuánto odiaba llorar, pero era como si su cuerpo le pedía expresar el llanto que ha esperado por tantos años. Se sentía cansada de posponer sus deseos frente a los demás, pero ese era su cargo, quedar al margen para que el resto sea feliz, para que Wally logre lo que él quiera.

Dejando un corazón roto detrás de él.

X-X-X-X-X

Richard Stuart salió del cuarto de empleados con las llaves en mano para cerrar el local, cuando se asombró al ver en una esquina a una niña con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa, completamente dormida. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, pensando que quizá iba a cerrar temprano, pero efectivamente era la hora correcta. La observó, pensó en cómo era posible que una infante se quede sola en la heladería por tanto tiempo... sin pedir ni un solo helado.

—Oiga... señorita... despierte.

El señor tocaba el hombro de la muchacha mientras hacía el llamado. Ella se movió ligeramente al sentir el tacto, salió un quejido de su boca, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su cabello más despeinado que de costumbre.

—Mi cabeza... —Sobó su sien con los dedos de sus manos.

—Será mejor que se vaya, estamos a punto de cerrar.

Todo su sueño se le quitó al escuchar esas palabras.

—¡¿Tan tarde es?!

La sorpresa de la pelirroja fue mayor cuando ella confirmó la hora y, efectivamente, era muy tarde. Se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia la salida.

—¡Espera!

Se paró sobre sus talones como si frenara a raya. Giró su cuerpo hacia el heladero con cierta desesperación, ya que ansiaba por irse lo más rápido posible. Mas se intrigó al ver que el señor se fue acercándose con una paleta en mano.

—Tome.

—No tengo dinero.

—La casa invita.

Miró entre la paleta y al hombre que se la extendía con suspicacia. Pero seguía siendo niña, no podía negarse a un helado gratis, así que lo tomó e inmediatamente se fue corriendo hacia su casa. Sus pasos aceleraban conforme el camino avanzaba, mas el cansancio se apoderó de sí y poco a poco fue bajando la guardia, hasta que decidió caminar.

—Ay, que importa, ¡de todos modos me van a castigar! —exclamó.

Siguió caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su flada, y fue en ese momento que sintió esa paleta de helado la cual le habían regalado. La observó por unos segundos, era de vainilla, un sabor que para ella era neutro, mejor que el empalagoso chocolate, eso sí, pero sin superar su sabor preferido, la fresa. Sabía bien que en cuanto llegase a casa su padre le daría el sermón del siglo y no le permitan comérsela, pensó que se merecía un último lujo por hoy, así que quitó la envoltura para probarla.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando su sentido del gusto saboreó tal delicia, "Está rico" pensó, y siguió masticando el dulce, calmándola de ese dolor que estaba dentro de su ser, llegando a sentir un poco de serenidad, por lo menos en esos segundos. Quizá tal cosa era lo único que necesitaba, no un millón de amigos, o un hombro donde llorar, solo un helado de vainilla, dulce y reconfortante vainilla.

—Hubiera pedido vainilla desde un principio. —dijo para después botar el palito.

Su mirada cambió un poco, ya no se sentía tan triste... preocupada, tal vez, por el regaño que le espera. Pero pudo sentir como la vainilla hizo un gran trabajo sacando el mal sabor que quedó en su boca, lo que causó el dulce y asqueroso "chocolate". Ese sabor más suave pudo tranquilizar aquel corazón duro.

Y seguirá haciéndolo por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 **Pinshi Wally, y el chamaco este ni por enterado :'v**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! avísenme que tal les pareció por medio de sus reviews, saben que eso anima a todo escritor a seguir.**

 **Como había dicho, este fic lo había creado cuando tenía... ¿qué sé yo? ¿15? Ya ni me acuerdo xD con decir que estoy saliendo de mi zona de confort escribiendo líneas en primera persona, porque es demasiado difícil para mí uwu pero todo sea por 86 y que hayan más fics de ella! (excepto 86/60 esos hay hartos e.e). Además que una chamaca a quien la llamaré de ahora en adelante DramaQueen (por muchas muuuuuchas razones ese nombre le queda perfecto XP), me inspiró con su lindo fic "Bajo el último atardecer". Sí, es otro shipping, pero mi inspireishon es así to' loca XD**

 **Espero leerlos en el siguiente capítulo 030**

 **PD: He hecho muchas menciones a escritores, ¡RECONOZCANMELOOOOO! *inserte voz de Grenda aquí***

 **PD2: Díganme que conocen a Grenda :'v**


End file.
